Cinderella Undercover
by Savannahbobanna
Summary: Makeup, Picnics, and Secret Spy Princesses? Emmett and Axelle get into quite a bit of mischief! The long awaited Emmett/Axelle one shots!
1. Chapter 1

**These will be in all sorts of people's POV's :) I hope you enjoy them! They explain quite a bit, I think! **

**This is in Emmett's POV. It's the part in Moonlight Serenade... the part where Bella walks in on Emmett in a dress.**

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Bella, I continued my story about when I ate a grizzly bear whole.

"I grabbed it and we wrestled for awhile. He put up a crazy fight, but I held him off. Soon, he was trapped! I opened my mouth and _chomp!_ I ate him! He tasted so good!" I exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! That can't happen! Your mouth isn't big as a bear!" said Axelle.

"Oh really?" I asked. "How big is a bear then?"

Axelle stood up and climbed onto the couch. "A bear is _this big!_" she yelled. She held out her arms, making herself as big as she could. She jumped into the air as she talked.

She gasped. "Uncle Emmett! Can we play dress up!?" I didn't know where she got the idea. She was so random sometimes.

"I don't know... isn't that kind of girly?" I asked.

"Please?" she said, sticking out her lower lip.

"Oh, okay," I agreed. I couldn't say no to a face like that. It was too much! "What do you want to wear?" I asked.

"Not on me! On you!" She leaped off the couch and dashed up the stairs.

I followed behind her, scooping her up into my arms. "What if I don't want to be dressed up?"

"But... but... you said," she whispered, sticking out that damn lower lip again. It started to quiver.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay!" I sighed, putting her down.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. I followed her into my room. She ran straight to the closet. I frowned, I had no idea what was in there. There was probably a dress that was my size in there... there were a lot of strange things that we Cullens did sometimes, and I wouldn't be surprised.

Axelle skipped to the back of closet. I closed my eyes, actually scared about what she would find. I was almost positive we had a dress back there that fit me. I heard her rustle through the clothes.

"Look!" laughed Axelle.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a pink glittery dress... lord help me.

"I think this will fit you! It's so pretty! Wear it!" she said, smiling.

"Promise you won't tell your mommy and daddy?" I asked. If any of them saw me... I'd never live it down. My manliness would be severely tarnished, my years of working up my image for naught.

"I promise!"

I took it off of the hanger and shuddered.

She left the room as I changed into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. I... looked... ridiculous! Nobody was ever going to see me in this, ever. Axelle walked into the room at the sound of my laughs.

"You look amazin!" she said, clapping her hands. "Now we need face paint."

Face paint? She didn't mean... makeup. "Axelle," I pleaded.

"Face paint! Where is... Rosalie's face paint?" she asked. She started to rummage around the room. I decided to intervene before she made a mess.

"Here is is," I sighed. I handed her the box of Rosalie's makeup. She wouldn't rest until she had me all dressed up in girl garb, I could tell.

"Now," she started, "we have to go downstairs and you have to close your eyes."

I picked her up and ran down the stairs. My speed was a bit hindered by the stupid dress. I set her down.

"Close your eyes! No peeking," said Axelle. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes. I felt something smooth run over my cheeks. Axelle giggled manically. She was enjoying my humiliation. I would tough it out though. I would feel terrible if I made her cry.

"You are going to be a good girl," she said. I resisted the urge to walk out of the room. I had to keep telling myself that it made her happy.

I felt her put sticky stuff on my eyelids, some powdery stuff on my lips. I was sure I looked like a clown. Axelle hummed while she worked. Every once in a while she'd start to sing the words to a song I didn't recognize.

"And then the ponies skipped with the uuuunicooorns! And the rainbow rained glittteeerrr!" she sang.

I had to try _so hard_ not to laugh. Ponies skipped with the unicorns? Girls confused me.

"Done yet?" I asked after a few minutes. She stopped her song.

"No! You have to cook, duh!" she said. I had no idea what she meant. "You can open your eyes, though."

It was difficult. My eyelids were weighed down from all the gunk she put on them.

"Now you need a castle," she decided.

"How are we supposed to make a castle?" I asked. I was _not_ going to build anything, I'd remain stubborn on that one.

"Pillows! The are _so_ comfy! One day I want to live in a pillow house. I'll be married and it'll have a slide to get out. There will be a trampoline in it! And it will be rainbow colored!" she exclaimed.

"Pillows?" I didn't know if we even had any pillows besides the ones on Bella and Jasper's bed upstairs.

"There are some on the couch, duh," she said. Of course.

She started throwing them off of the couch, making a pile beside me.

"How am I going to fit?" There was no way it'd work.

"Shh, I know how to do it," she said, smiling. "Do you have any hair things?" she asked.

Hair things? What was a hair thing? I assumed it was the weird little bows that Esme bought for Axelle. "I... think so."

"Can you grab them?" she asked, preoccupied with her pillow shelter.

"Sure," I said, shaking my head. I could not believe this girl had convinced me not only to put on a dress, but to put makeup on too. If the guys could see me now...

I ran upstairs, grabbed Axelle's "hair things", and dashed back down again. I found a pillow fort awaiting me.

"In," she commanded. I did as I was told.

As I got in, the pillows collapsed around me.

"Why did you do that?!" she asked. She sounded so offended, like I had ruined her life's work.

"It was an accident, I swear!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh," she sighed. I sat down in the spot that was previously occupied by a pillow fort.

Axelle started to put the bow in my hair when I heard the front door open. Bella stood in the entry way, mouth open. Jasper stood beside her. He started laughing so hard, I'm surprised he didn't pop a rib.

"Uncle Emmett let me play dress up on him!" exclaimed Axelle. Jasper's laughs echoed through the house.

"She's too good at convincing people! I told her no and then she gave me her little pout stare. How can you say no to that?" I asked, trying to protect my dignity. I had a feeling it was a lost cause. It was a story that would follow me through the rest of my life.

Jasper ran upstairs, I feared the worst. "Where did he go?" I asked.

He ran back down the stairs a moment later. There was something in his hand, a camera. Oh no... I heard it snap. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

I was never, ever going to play dress up with Axelle again.

* * *

**Review! :D Pretty please? Tell me what you think of the first one! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday, the day Jasper always went hunting. Bella didn't need to hunt, but she went along anyway. It was one of the few moments they could have alone with each other. They would always leave Axelle with me. They thought I'd keep her entertained at the house with hours of mindless entertainment...

The day I took Axelle to Disneyland _really_ threw them for a loop.

It started out like any normal Friday. Axelle and I were sitting on the couch, just watching TV. She was still a little bleary-eyed. If you tried to wake her up before ten in the morning, she wouldn't hesitate to throw the nearest toy at you... and I would know, I was the one that always had to wake her up. So having her up and about at _six_ in the morning, like she was now, was nothing short of a miracle.

But when the commercial for Disneyland came on, everything changed. Her eyes got bigger and bigger, and her mouth dropped open. She sat up straighed.

"That's where they live," she breathed.

"Where who live, Axy?" I asked.

She jumped up onto her feet. "The princesses!" she shrieked. "I have to meet them!"

I frowned. "How are you supposed to get there? Last I checked, you aren't old enough to have a car."

"Duh!" It was her new favorite word. "You drive!"

Taking Axelle _would_ be super fun. I was positive I could take her on the scary rides, and it would hardly even phase her!

She jumped on me and hugged my arm "Please," she said, pouting.

I smiled. "Okay, Axy! We have clothes for you upstairs. You wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" she sang. Her blond curls flew everywhere as she bounced around on the couch.

I sprinted upstairs for just a minute, and came down with her overnight bag. I made sure to check the weather while I was up there, and it looked like it was going to be a cloudy day in Anaheim, thank God. I grabbed the phone off of the coffee table, and dialed Bella's cell phone.

"What's wrong, Emmett? Do I have to call the police, the hospital? Is she okay?" Bella asked quickly. "Is she out of food, water, her mind, what?" Bella was a very good overly-worried mom.

"Yes, yes, she's fine!" I laughed. "But... can we go to Disneyland?" I pleaded.

She sighed. "If she comes back wanting to go to Disneyland every single day, you're the one who gets to deal with it."

I hung up and swept Axelle into my arms. "Let's go!" I said.

"Woohoo!" she exclaimed. "Can I watch the mermaid movie in the car?"

I frowned... it looked like the three hours it'd take me to get there would be filled with _unda da sea!_, just liked almost every other day of my life. She was obsessed with that movie more than I was obsessed with Mario Kart.

After two showings of the movie in the car, I finally pulled into the Mickey and Friends parking structure. Axelle looked outside for the first time since _leaving_ Forks, and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

She looked at me like I was the dumbest person on the face of the planet. "No, we're here. I'm _excited._"

When we got to the front gates, she couldn't hold still. She was jumping up and down, tugging on my hand, babbling about the princesses... anything she could do to get her excitement out. I stopped her just before she went into the park.

"Axelle, promise you won't poop out at nine at night, okay? We're staying here till midnight." I knew there was no way she'd make it... but it was fun to challenge her.

"Okay! What first?" She was yelling everything. She took my hand and _pulled_ me through the gates.

I grinned. "There's this ride, and it seems like you're flying through space when you're on it."

Her mouth fell open. "You better carry me. I don't think I can wait to get there at _my_ speed," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, space people _float_ everywhere. I can't walk if I'll be going into space."

I obliged, and walked as fast as I could without being conspicuous... well, more conspicuous than I already was. Every single girl we walked by visibly swooned at me. I didn't blame them. I _was_ super handsome, after all.

Even Axelle noticed. She took to yelling "_he's married_," to anyone who would listen. We were almost into Tomorrowland when Axelle freaked out.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down!" She squirmed and turned, trying to get out of my grasp. As soon as I put her down, she started running down a side path.

When I looked up, I saw what she was running for. Sitting there, just outside the entrance to Tomorrowland, was Ariel. A sign on my right read "Ariel's Grotto", and I shook my head. The first thing she saw was her absolute hero... I'd be lucky to get her out of there before noon.

She ran right up to Ariel, who was sitting in a giant clam, and plopped onto her lap. Ariel looked very surprised, but didn't look like she minded. There were no other kids around. We were there at a very random time. It was early November, and I knew nobody went to Disneyland in _November_.

"You're my very favorite!" said Axelle, flinging her arms around Ariel's neck.

"Really? Oh, that's lovely," said Ariel, smiling sweetly.

"But where's Eric? He's supposed to be here, right? I mean, he's your guy! It's so funny because my Uncle Edward looks like Eric, and one time I called him Eric!" Axelle giggled. She pushed her hair away from her face and started singing "Part of Your World" as loud as she could.

Ariel kept on smiling. I would bet that Axelle was the only one to sing to her.

"Axelle, we have a space flight to catch," I said, interrupting her song after a minute. I knew she could go on for hours about anything she wanted to, and I _knew_ she wanted to talk about the Little Mermaid for the rest of her life.

"You know, you're right! It was fun seeing you Ariel, but I've got to go into space. Tell Eric I say hello!" She hopped of of Ariel, and slipped her hand into mine. It was a lot easier than I thought to get her away.

Tomorrowland fascinated Axelle. She walked in a daze into the line for Space Mountain. The only time she snapped out of it was when one of the employees on the ride asked how many were in our party.

"He's married," she murmured before stepping into her seat. She looked around in absolute awe.

When the train rolled forward and started climbing the hill, she threw her hands into the air. "Isn't this what you do?" she said loudly so she could be heard over the booming speakers.

"Yes, Axy," I yelled.

When the ride actually started, Axelle piercing scream echoed in my head. That meant she was either loving it or hating it, and I wasn't sure until the ride ended. She _kept_ screaming, even after we slowed to pull into the station, and it was then I knew she loved it.

"I'm going to be a spaceman now! Oh man, oh man! Let's get a rocket! Ah, oh man!" she sang.

We went on it three more times before heading over to Indiana Jones.

"Skip with me!" she said, skipping ahead of me.

"I... I don't know, Axelle," I replied. Skipping through one of America's biggest tourist attractions wasn't high on my to-do list.

"Come on! It'll be so fun!"

I looked around. I knew I'd never see any of these people ever again. I shrugged, and skipped up to her. We frolicked, hand in hand, to Indiana Jones.

The line was practically non-existent, and she ran ahead of me to get to the front. She told me she was going to beat me, and that there was nothing I could do about it.

I got to the front of the line just a minute after she did, but she was already in an argument with one of the ride operators.

"I'm _not alone_! Besides, I'm tall enough for this ride, so why couldn't I go on it by myself if I wanted to? I'm no hooligan, mister, I know not to jump out!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "This girl's no hooligan, mister."

The guy who showed us to our car got all tongue-tied. He let Axelle sit in the very front, where the steering wheel was. She leaned over me.

"Oh, and mister!" she yelled. The man looked over at her. "He's married!"

When the car jolted forward, Axelle gasped. "I don't know how to drive! We're going to crayayayash!" She let go of the steering wheel and flung her arms all over the place. "Look out! Crazy driver on the loose!"

"_You looked into the eyes of the idol!_" said the voice over the speakers.

Axelle looked at me, eyes wide. "I didn't know that wasn't allowed! Oh no! OH NO!"

"Oh no!" I yelled.

By the time the ride ended, I knew she liked Indiana Jones even more than she liked Space Mountain. She hopped out of the car, but also waited for the other people to get out.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad driver. You see, I couldn't even reach the pedals," she said to each and every one of them.

When we _finally_ got out of the ride, she saw a churro cart. She had no idea what a churro was, or what they tasted like, but she knew she had to have one.

"Sir, I would like to have one of those churloes," she said in her most proper voice.

The man grinned, and didn't bother correcting her. "That'll be three-fifty."

I handed him the money and then led Axelle to the nearest bench. She held the warm churro in her hand, and examined it like it was much more than a cinnamon-covered treat.

When she took the first bite, it broke in half and most of it fell on the ground. Cinnamon permeated the air, and she sneezed. Only the bite in her mouth survived the accident.

He mouth fell open, half-eaten churro right inside. She looked from me, to the ground, then to me, then back to the ground. She jumped to her feet and gestured to the churro.

"That... was... _so yummy_!" she said through her mouth full of churro.

I bought another one for Axelle. We'd only been there about an hour and a half, but I knew it was already Axelle's favorite place. I just couldn't wait for her to see the rest of the park. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Ahaha I can't remember the last time I updated this. OH, and instead of this being just Axelle/Emmett, it's going to be about all of the kids in the Twist of Fate series. Axelle, Ansel, and EVEN Allegra :D**

**And there's another part to this Disneyland trip.**

**Review, your churro wont break in half**


	3. Chapter 3

After her churro, she was ready to go on more rides. We strolled past Tarzan's treehouse, not even bothering to stop. I asked her if she wanted to climb it, but she said no.

"I _hated_ Tarzan," she gasped.

"Why?"

"He must have been so smelly! They don't take baths in the jungle!" she exclaimed.

"Fair enough," I replied.

As soon as we got out of Adventureland and made it to New Orleans Square, Axelle stopped. She was staring, wide-eyed, at The Pirates of the Caribbean. The pirate standing at the beginning of the line looked at her.

"Ahoy, lass!" he boomed.

I tried not to smirk... he was using the most primitive of pirate language. I decided not to shiver his timbers with my superior pirate jargon, though... I only spoke pirate on September 20th.

"Hi!" screamed Axelle. "Hi, pirate!" She pulled me into the line, and like usual, we were at the front in less than a minute. Axelle was almost jumping up and down, she was so excited. Pirates were one of her favorite things.

Disneyland was so empty that day, they gave us our own boat. Axelle was beside herself.

"I'm going to see a real pirate!" she exclaimed.

I laughed.

She sat quietly as soon as we left the station, though. It was quiet except for the sound of the fake crickets, fake frogs, and fake bugs. I smiled. Disneyland was just great.

When we drifted by the shack with the old man on the porch, Axelle scooted closer to the edge. The old robot man didn't acknowledge Axelle, and she didn't like that one bit.

"Old man," she whispered loudly. "Old man, I have to tell you something!" We were passing it, and to Axelle's irritation, the old man didn't answer. "Well fine!" she exclaimed. "You just don't get to know then!"

I pulled her into a hug. Sometimes there were just points where I had to hug her.

"Uncle?" she asked, her voice muffled by my arm.

"Yes?"

"You're crushing my body," she breathed.

It got dark soon after we passed the old man. The only light ahead was on a skull and crossbones wearing a pirate hat.

"...And remember, dead men tell no tales," was all we got to hear it say before plummeting down the hill.

Axelle screamed and flailed her arms. As soon as the hill ended and the pirate song started, she joined right in.

"YO HO, YO HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!" she yelled.

"How do you know that song?" I laughed.

She looked at me, severely offended. "_Everyone_ knows that song."

"Well! Alrighty then," I chuckled.

After the second small hill (which made Axelle giggle harder than I had ever heard her giggle before), Axelle snuggled into my side.

"It's chilly in here," she said, shivering.

I sighed. I wouldn't tell her that _I_ was probably the one making her shiver.

She gazed at the treasure room with awe, and when we passed under Davy Jones, she gasped. It wasn't until we made it to the red-headed girl that she spoke.

The redhead was, like always, being auctioned off as a bride. She was lifting the edge of her dress, and looking off into the distance like only a creepy robot could.

Axelle gasped. "Excuse me, lady? _He's married_!" she exclaimed.

She pointed out all the things that she saw in the movies, and was successfully entertained for the entire ride. It was a long one, and I was amazed it kept her attention for that long.

When we got off, she all but ran out of the ride.

"What now?" she asked quickly, scanning the horizon. There wasn't much of a horizon, considering we were surrounded by buildings.

"How about... the Haunted Mansion?" I suggested.

"_Haunted_? Like... like real haunted?" she asked.

I grinned. "Yes."

Her mouth fell open. "Yes!"

It was a short walk to the mansion, and Axelle wouldn't stop blabbering about haunted things the entire time. She suspected that everything she saw was haunted... haunted bench, haunted plant, haunted Disney Cast Member. It wasn't until she actually saw the building that she stopped talking completely. She looked like she was going to explode.

I forgot to tell her that the Haunted Mansion was decorated to look like Nightmare Before Christmas during the holidays. Aside from the Little Mermaid, Nightmare Before Christmas was one of her favorite movies.

She ran up to the front door as quickly as her five-year-old legs could take her.

I had been to Disneyland many times before, and the Haunted Mansion had always been my favorite. It was so spooky... and _great_!

When we got into the stretching room, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I was probably even more excited than Axelle was. I held her hand as I recited the stretching room speech.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this _haunted room_ actually stretching, or is it your imagination, hmm?"

A woman in front of us glared at me, so of course, I had to say the rest of it much louder.

"And consider this dismaying observation! This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge! To find a way out. Muwahaha! But of course... there's always _my_ way!" I followed that puppy up with a bloodcurdling scream, and then pulled Axelle out of the room, walking with as much dignity as I could muster to our doom buggies.

Axelle didn't say a word for almost the entire ride. She was looking around us with shock plastered all over her face. She had no idea that there would be a ride like this.

The only time she spoke was in the last room. We had just descended the hill backwards... when she saw someone she admired up close.

"JACK! JACK! JACK!" she screamed.

We slowly moved past him, and she looked at me.

"Did you _see_ that? That was Jack! It was Jack, Uncle!" she gasped. She turned backwards and peeked out of the side. "He's married, Jack!"

Axelle was endlessly amused by the last hallway. In our doom buggy with us was a tall, skinny ghost. He wore a top hat.

Axelle would look at the mirror and then look at the seat next to her. She had no idea how she could see the ghost in one and not the other.

When we got off, she skipped to the exit. It was especially entertaining because the ground moves when you're going up hill. It was like she as skipping in super speed.

After Axelle's lunch of macaroni from Café Orleans, she decided she wanted to explore Tom Sawyer's Island.

I followed her through cave after cave, following her through as many small crevices as I could... until I got stuck and had to stop. Axelle kept going, though, and I soon lost her.

"Axelle?" I called loudly.

I heard her laugh. "Yes?" she yelled back.

"Are you at the top?"

"Yeah! And you're going to have to find another way up here to get me!" She giggled.

After many minutes of searching for a way up, I finally found one. I knew I could just _climb_ up, but that would probably raise some kind of alarm...

For some reason, I had a fear that Disneyland had a team of super Disney police that had somehow managed to make some sort of vampire repelling spray... because they'd be so fantastically super, they'd obviously know about the existence of us.

When I got to the top, I saw Axelle peeking over the edge. She was gazing at the water surrounding the island.

"I would love to be a duck at Disneyland," she said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Just look at how fat they are!" She pointed at one, and she was right. It was the fattest duck I had ever seen before. "I'd never, ever be hungry!"

As the afternoon changed to evening, Axelle wouldn't rest. She went on Thunder Mountain just as it started getting dark. As soon as the man on the speaker announced that it was the wildest ride in the wilderness, she was ready to go again... and it hadn't even started yet.

Of course, she loved it, and we went _three_ more times before dinner. Axelle loved her macaroni, so we ate at Café Orleans again. At around eight, she yawned.

"Are you tired, Axelle?" I asked, grinning. She told me she'd be awake for the fireworks, and they started in an hour... but I wasn't so sure she'd make it.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Let's go on another mountain."

I carried her to the Matterhorn.

"Uncle?" she asked as we walked behind the Matterhorn.

"What, Axy?"

"Is it really the wildest ride in the wilderness?"

I laughed. "I bet so."

When she got in the Matterhorn, she almost fell asleep against me. Even the exhilarating rush through the mountain didn't pet her up. It probably had something to do with the fact that she woke up at six that morning.

She sighed when we got off.

"What is it, Axy?" I asked.

"I might be a little sleepy," she admitted.

I nodded. "Should we go?

She was silent for a very long minute. "I'll miss the fireworks," she murmured.

"We can set off our own fireworks tomorrow," I assured her. She looked dead on her feet, and I could hardly blame her. She had a _very_ busy day at Disneyland.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I replied. I scooped her into my arms and started heading towards the exit.

Axelle was half-heartedly telling any woman that passed me that I was married, but by the time we got to the car, she was dead asleep.

We pulled into Forks at midnight. Jasper and Bella were there, waiting for Axelle.

"How was your trip?" asked Bella, glancing fondly at Axelle.

"It was great," I answered.

Jasper took Axelle from me.

She woke up just enough to say, "Daddy, he's married."

* * *

**SO! Cafe Orleans is really, really, really my favorite place to eat at Disneyland. I get the adult sized macaroni everytime... and each time we go, we seem to get the same server. It's happened two time with one, and three times with another... and they remember us :)**

**AND! The pirates thing, where Axelle is all "Old man!" Yeah, that happened to me, too hahaha. There was this little boy sitting in front of us doing JUST what Axelle did that whole time... aside from the he'ss married part.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning one Friday when Jasper and Bella brought Axelle over. I was sitting on the living room floor, branching out form my usual gaming territory. I was playing Super Mario instead of Mario Kart... which really _is_ different, no matter what Edward said.

The door opened and Axelle was standing there. As soon as I saw her, I couldn't stop laughing. She was wearing a huge, puffy blue snow suit. It had a built-in hood, and she looked like a marshmallow. The only hint that it was Axelle were her icy blue eyes, and her long locks of hair peeping out of the opening for her face.

"Oh ay!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

I dropped the controller and clutched my side. "_What_ did you say?" I asked, nearly breathless.

She took off her gloves, pulled off her hood, and beamed at me. "Snow day!" she exclaimed.

She rarely had Friday's off from kindergarten, so when she did, she got _very_ excited.

Jasper and Bella looked at her lovingly. "She really, really wants to go sledding, Emmett," said Bella, looking at me suggestivly.

"And I hear that you have nothing to do today," added Jasper.

Axelle giggled.

I looked at her, standing there in her snow marshmallow, with her cheeks all red and her hair all messy, and had to agree.

"We'll be back after Jasper hunts," said Bella, smiling her thanks.

"Uh-huh, after he _hunts_," I said, grinning. Hunting wasn't the _only_ thing they did every Friday. I was just glad Axelle was away from them.

Jasper smiled. "Keep her busy."

"I'm sure you'll be keeping _Bella_ busy," I said.

Jasper chuckled and Bella threw her shoe at me. It hit me in the side of the head, but she had it back before I could throw it again.

"Be back tonight!" she called before grabbing Jasper's arm and pulling him out of the house.

"Who throws a shoe? I mean, honestly?" exclaimed Axelle, throwing her arms into the air, quoting Austin Powers. Her parents didn't exactly know that I accidentally let her watch that...

"So are we going out in the snow?" I asked.

Axelle laughed. "You bet your boots!"

"Hey, Esme?" I called.

"Yes?" she replied from somewhere upstairs.

"Do we have a sled anywhere?"

"In the garage, I think."

Axelle laughed. "We are going to be zooming down that hill so fast!" she exclaimed.

Ten minutes later, she and I had found a wonderful sledding hill. It was massive.

"That's magnormous!" gasped Axelle.

I looked at her, an eyebrow cocked. "Magnormous?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah," she said, not taking her eyes off of the top.

"Race ya," I said, poking her in the side.

She started running "Ready, set, go!" she said after she was quite a few feet away from me.

I caught up with her quickly and was soon running just behind her. It was the strangest thing, running behind a marshmallow... What I didn't realize was that she had gotten a handful of snow and made a snowball. She tossed it over her shoulder with surprising strength. It hit me in the chest.

"Axelle!" I yelled.

She giggled furiously and kept running. I scooped her into my arms and threw her into the air. When I caught her she could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard.

"Surprise!" she gasped.

When I set her back on the ground, she fell over. I figured it wasn't very easy to maneuver in a giant marshmallow. She started making snow angels immediately.

"Come on, Unc!" she said, smiling up at me. She stood up and looked proudly at her work. She was in the perfect outfit for snow angel crafting.

I plopped onto the ground, but accidentally messed up some of her snow angel while making mine.

"Why in the _world_ would you do that?" she asked, her hands on her hips. "Why in the world" was something she picked up from her mother.

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed.

She ignored me and started trudging up the hill. I grabbed the sled and followed her. By the time we were at the top, she was winded.

"Whew!" she exclaimed. "I'm pooped."

"We haven't even done the fun part yet," I said, throwing the sled onto the ground.

She looked at it as if she just now realized _why_ she was climbing a hill. "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

It was a sled big enough for the both of us. She sat in front of me.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Mmhmm!" she replied.

When I pushed of, she started screaming in a way that only girls her age could. It was piercing, loud, and horrifying.

"We're going over the speed limit! We're going over the speed limit!" she yelped. "Unc, the speed limit!" She slapped my hand.

We were at the bottom of the hill by then. We landed in a particularly deep part of snow. When Axelle stepped of of the sled, she sunk in to her thighs. She struggled to get free for a second before sighing.

"I think I need help," she admitted. "I'm a bit stuck."

I plucked her out of the snow, put her on my shoulders, and started pulling the sled back up the hill.

Axelle bent over me, her stomach on the top of my head, and her face at mine. "I hope you know you were going over the speed limit back there," she said formally.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I think so."

"Well, I think we can go even faster next time," I said.

She sat back up. "I don't know... we were going fast that time," she said skeptically.

The second time, I gave us a huge push down the hill. Axelle was screaming, laughing, and by the time we were at the bottom of the hill, she was slouched over. I could only see her marshmallow outfit shaking.

I picked her up and turned her to face me. If she was crying I'd feel terrible.

She wasn't crying at all. She was laughing so hard, she was shaking. She buried her head in my shoulder and kept laughing.

"We'd be so busted if there was a cop!" she said between giggles.

After many, many more rides down the hill, Axelle finally collapsed at the bottom. "I don't know if I can do anymore."

I sat next to her, and she looked at me with all of the five-year-old cuteness she could possible muster.

"I love you, Uncle Emmett," she sighed.

I grinned and tickled her in the side. She was my Axy, and she always would be.

* * *

**Review, you'll get to sled with Emmett!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there anxiously as I awaited Axelle's arrival. If there was one, single thing that I had to get right for her, it was Christmas Day. It was the height of every five-year-old's year, and I would feel terrible if everything didn't go exactly to plan.

The tree was up and decorated, filling the entire room with multicolored light and a fresh pine scent. The ornaments sparkled slightly as they twisted delicately on their individual branches. It took me longer than it normal would have to get ready for Christmas. I wanted everything to be perfect. Esme helped a lot, of course, but I made sure to make this Christmas _extra_ perfect.

When I heard Bella and Jasper pull up, I ran out the door to greet them. Axelle hopped out of the car, all bundled up in one of her ridiculous marshmallow snow outfits. She was already tugging it off by the time I scooped her into my arms.

"Merry Christmas, Axy!" I exclaimed.

She giggled. "Happy Christmas, Unc!"

Jasper and Bella were following behind, their arms filled with gifts. I couldn't even see their faces.

"Axelle decided to make presents for everyone," said Jasper from somewhere behind his massive pile of gifts.

When we entered the house, I put her down. She gazed in awe at the Christmas tree and all of the decorations.

"It's like Santa threw up all his Christmas spirit in here," murmured Axelle, her eyes wide. I figured that Santa throw up was a good thing in this case.

A minute later, the entire family was was seated in the living room. Axelle was sitting in front of the Christmas tree, eagerly bouncing up and down while waiting for her presents.

"Other people first, then me," she said as I started to pass them out. I was crowned the Official Present Passer-Outer. It was quite the lofty position.

The first present was Rosalie's. It was a tiny box, and it almost seemed as if it was empty. Axelle beamed. When Rose opened it, she almost looked like she was going to _laugh_. It was a tiny purple Barbie hairbrush.

"It's cause you look like Barbie!" explained Axelle.

Rose grinned. "Thanks, Axelle."

Alice's box was flat and square. When she opened it, she pulled out a picture that Axelle drew. The picture was of Alice in her closet. She had even colored in all the dresses with glitter pens.

Alice laughed. "Did you go into my closet, Axelle? All these clothes look awful familiar."

Axelle's eyes grew wide and she turned to me. "Next present!" she exclaimed, her voice higher than usual.

Carlisle's present also went with the Barbie theme. Instead of a brush (which Axelle insisted he could share with Rosalie... they have the same one, _duh_), Carlisle got a little plastic jeep. He laughed as soon as he opened it.

"Now you can Rosalie can go on pretend car rides," said Axelle, grinning. "And you'll both have pretty hair! It'll be so good!"

Edward started laughing as soon as I pulled his present out of the pile. It had holes poked in the top.

"Cheater," I murmured. "You're reading her mind."

He stifled a laugh. When he opened it, I saw what he was laughing about. Axelle got Edward a pet crab.

"Unda da sea!" she sang. "It's cause you're like Eric!"

Edward peered into the cage. "It's lovely, Axelle."

Axelle got Esme a camera because she was forever taking pictures of everything. It was a disposable camera, so Axelle decorated it with all sorts of stickers. As soon as she took it out of the package, Esme started taking pictures with it.

I pulled the box that said "Daddy" out of the pile and handed it to Jasper. When he opened it and pulled out his present, he looked very confused. In his hands was a bracelet made of sparkling, pink beads.

"Thanks, Axelle," he said, an eyebrow raised.

She giggled uncontrollably when he opened it. "That was for mommy!" she gasped. She ran to grab the bracelet from his hands and then give it to Bella.

Bella laughed. "I love it!" She slipped it onto her wrist and then gave Axelle a hug.

Axelle grinned, got Jasper's present from under the tree, and ran back to him.

"_This _is your present, Daddy," she said. She waited patiently as he opened it up. In the box was a simple necklace made of twine. Hanging from the middle was a single red bead. "Cause I'm your only daughter," she whispered.

He scooped Axelle up and have her a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, baby," he whispered.

"Happy Christmas, Daddy," said Axelle. She plopped happily into his lap.

The only present left of Axelle's was mine. It was wrapped in plain white paper with stick figures drawn on it. There was one giant stick figure with short, curly brown hair, and one super small stick figure with long, curly blond hair.

"Us," clarified Axelle.

I nodded and took the paper off carefully. I didn't want to ruin it. As I slowly peeled it off, I saw what was underneath.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Axelle had drawn a picture of she and I like we were actually _in_ Mario Kart. It looked like she had spent a very long time on the picture. She had even decorated the frame with stars, mushrooms, and even the occasional picture of a banana peel.

"Do you like it?" asked Axelle, leaning so far out of Jasper's lap I was surprised she didn't fall.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, still gazing at the picture. "Wait right here."

I ran into the garage, took a hammer and a nail from Rosalie's stash, and hung the picture right next to the TV, where I would see it more than anything else. I would never move it for as long as I lived.

"And now it's time for Axy's gifts!" I announced.

Axelle looked at the massive pile of presents under the tree. "All of those are for me?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

The rest of the presents were opened right before Axelle's lunch time. Some of her favorite things that she got were her three new Barbie dream houses, bubble bath that smelled like vanilla, a Little Mermaid outfit (which I got secretly while we were at Disneyland), new hair ribbons, a tiara, a squirt gun, a new sled, chalk, a book of Charlie Brown comics, and a lollipop the size of her head... and those were just her _very_ favorites...

"It's a good thing I'm done," yawned Axelle. She was totally surrounded by her presents. You couldn't even see the floor. "I'm pooped!"

All of the women left the room to go make Axelle lunch and talk about things that I didn't really care about. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward were having a conversation about some sort of current event that I also really didn't care about.

I lifted Axelle into my arms and plopped into the window seat next to the front door.

"It looks like were inside a shark," commented Axelle, pointing at the icicles hanging from the window.

"One time, I ate a shark whole," I whispered.

She giggled and buried her face in my neck. "You fibber."

"I'll show you sometime," I laughed.

"Eww! He'd be all floppin' around!"

"Of course! That's how fish are!" I exclaimed.

She laughed my favorite laugh and said, "I love you, Unc."

I smiled. "Love you, Axy."

* * *

**GAHHHahah! Does that ending look familiar?! I'm such a jerk.**

**Review, your diet coke will not bubble into your eyes.**


End file.
